capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Metro City
Metro City is the sprawling urban setting most notably seen in the Final Fight series, but it is also the same fictional metropolis where Captain Commando is set, albeit decades into the future. Metro City, as depicted in Final Fight: Streetwise, consists of four districts: The Hood, Pier District, Little Italy and Japantown. All are connected via subways or train stations. Each district has one of the same four places: an electronics store, a pawn shop, a liquor store and a gym (except in Little Italy, which doesn't appear to have one). The player can buy background music in the electronics stores, weapons in the pawn shops, life or energy replenishing beverages and snacks in the liquor stores, and learn new moves and fighting techniques in the gyms. Also scattered around Metro City are arcade machines (non-playable) featuring the original Final Fight. Capcola vending machines can be struck and destroyed, after which they dispense a can of soda. The soda can be used to refill health. The Hood Locations * Flesh Scrawl, the tattoo parlor next door to Kyle's apartment and maintained by a man named Paco, serves as the location of a sliding tile puzzle mini-game. * The Porn Theater is where Kyle first encounters The Weasel. The marquee outside displays the latest blue movie Naughty Bits. * Madame Celeste is first found in Psychic Reader, where she will provide a clue or tell Kyle's fortune if the player can solve her magic cards puzzle. After that, she is then usually seen in a bar in Pier District. * Two warehouses figure prominently in the game. 2-Ill hangs out next to the Rivet-Mart Industrial Supply & Surplus in the beginning of the game, while later he can found in other districts as well. The Blue Ball Video warehouse is the scene of a battle involving The Weasel driving a spiked forklift. * The Metro Diner, directly across from Cody's apartment, is a dirty greasy spoon complete with cockroachs. * Cash 'N Go Liquors has a sign outside pushing Cammy-brand lager. * Tiger's Gym is a place the player will find him/herself hitting a lot early in the game, to acquire new abilities or simply to last longer during a tough match. * The Barfly Lounge, where Vanessa Sims pours the drinks, is the scene of The Stiff's abduction of Cody after Kyle is knocked unconscious. * At The Fight Club, Kyle can take on opponents of increasing difficulty (including Handsome Bob and The Locksmith) to earn some extra cash. * Lastly, Boomer's Electronics & Music and Pawn King will provide services for the right amount of money. Pier District Locations * One of the landmarks of the area is the Lighthouse, whose beacon burns brightly every night. * The abandoned Trainyard is sometimes the scene of illegal gang activity. * Kraken's Seafood Packaging is a warehouse at the edge of the water. It is unknown if Capcom called it this as an in-joke regarding Kraken from Power Stone or named it after the mythical sea monster. * Cap'n Cadaver's Pawn Emporium sells the finest weapons in the area. It is also the location of a side-quest where Kyle must retrieve a stolen porn movie for a man who works there. * Melon's liquor store is open day or night to provide the player with much-needed healing items. * Rico's Electronic Surplus sells music and the latest in audio-visual gadgetry. * Mike's Maritime Maintenance is where Kyle, at a certain point in the game, may hire former mayor Mike Haggar to fight alongside him for a limited time. * The ominous Hotel Bijou plays an important role in the game. It is where Kyle first encounters glowheads, drug-addicted citizens of Metro City who have been transformed into violent zombies. It is also the roof of this building from which The Stiff plummets to his apparent end. He is later revived as a monstrous glowhead. * Salty Dawg's Restaurant, initially famous for their hot dogs and later including a wide assortment of food, can be found across from Mike's Maritime Maintenance. * Lastly, the Pier Pressure nightclub and bar is where many citizens go for good company, dancing and drinks. Even Metro City's one and only "psychic friend" Madame Celeste is known to frequent the club. Little Italy Locations * One of the landmarks of the area is the Little Italy Church, located at one end of a dimly-lit courtyard. Curiously, the church is closed more often than not, and Father Bella, a mysterious priest who some say has connections with Vito Bracca, is the only known person to have the key to its doors. There is a graveyard behind the church where Kyle faces Vito's top assassin, the sinister Blades. * Vito's seafood resturant, Il Pesce Fuori di Acqua, is the scene of a massive brawl between Kyle and Bracca's hired goons. Later in the game, the player might revisit the place for extra money and take part in pit fights against Ghost and Andore. * The newly-renovated Oedipus Rex Theater, home of the latest movies to hit Metro City, is a popular spot for citizens and tourists alike. * Augie's Bar & Grill is seen as competition for Vito Bracca's joint, but there are rumors that he secretly owns Augie's, too. * Antonio's Electronics is another place to purchase music for the player to listen to while he/she plays the game. * Booze Barn in Little Italy certainly takes the prize for the most blatant name for a liquor store. * Lastly, another Pawn King shop (its "cousin" being in the Hood) is available for services. Japantown Locations * The Dragon's Skin, another tattoo parlor, features the handiwork of the somewhat psychotic Lou "The Skin". Guy was one of his customers, and possibly trained him in the ways of fighting. * The Japantown Bar, where the player can try to figure out an optional sliding tile puzzle, contains a stage for anyone brave enough for a little karaoke. * Guy's complex can be found in Japantown, but near the end of the game, it is set afire by Blades and destroyed. * Outside the pawn shop, there is a sign with head shots of Ryu and Ken displayed. * Depending on the mood, Taisho Sushi is a nice place for a romantic evening, or a good place to bust some heads. * Standing high above the shops is a billboard advertising the games Sengoku Basara and Okami. These two games are also featured on posters inside Japantown Liquors and the Electronics & Music store. Trivia Metro City is Guy's stage in Street Fighter Alpha 2. Many Final Fight characters are featured in the background. It is also Cody's stage in Alpha 3. Gallery Image:StreetwiseFleshScrawl.png|''Flesh Scrawl Tattoo Parlor'' Image:StreetwiseKylesApartment.png|''Kyle's Apartment'' Image:StreetwiseBlueBall.png|''Blue Ball Video warehouse'' Image:StreetwiseDiner.png|''Metro Diner'' Image:StreetwiseBarfly.png|''The Barfly Lounge'' Image:StreetwiseMikesMaritime.png|''Mike's Maritime Maintenance'' Image:StreetwiseBijou.png|''Hotel Bijou'' Image:StreetwiseGraveyard.png|''Little Italy Churchyard'' Category:Locations